She Wolf
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Uma short-song fic que eu, Dêh Aluada, fiz para o casal Jacob/Leah... Espero reviews DD Baseada na música She Wolf da Shakira.


**She Wolf - Loba**

**Autora: **Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester

**Beta: **Gabi Pontas Potter Hedlund

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuns desses personagens me pertencem, e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Shipper: **Jacob Black/ Leah Clearwater

**Classificação: **Rated K+

**Um aviso: **Se puderem ouvir a música She Wolf, da Shakira enquanto lêem ajudará bastante.

**Beijos e reviews please!**

**Capítulo único**

_**SOS, ela está disfarçada  
SOS, ela está disfarçada  
Há uma loba disfarçada  
Saindo  
Saindo  
Saindo.**_

Leah andava em passos lentos pela floresta. Era sua noite de ronda, sua noite de vigia, sua noite de escrava. Seus cachos negros esvoaçando atrás de si, enquanto seu corpo curvilíneo gingava lentamente. Estava furiosa com _ele. _

_**Uma garota domesticada é tudo o que você pede pra mim  
Querido isso não é uma piada, isso é licantropia  
A lua está acordada agora com os olhos bem abertos  
Meu corpo está implorando, então alimente os famintos!**_

Era incrível como Jacob Black causava aquela reação em si. Afinal de contas, o que aquela bebezinha sanguessuga tinha que ela não tinha? Quer dizer, bebezinha não, afinal de contas, agora _Nessie _estava bela, herdara a beleza do pai vampiro, e um pouquinho da ingenuidade da mãe, o que sempre encantara Jacob.

_**Eu tenho me dedicado a você de segunda a segunda e de sexta a sexta  
Sem ganhar retribuição suficiente ou incentivos decentes para continuar nessa  
Estou começando a me sentir uma pouco abusada como uma máquina de café em um escritório  
Então eu vou para um lugar mais confortável, conseguir um amante, e depois te conto...**_

Leah chutou uma pedra, pouco se importando em machucar o dedo. Queria extravasar sua raiva, mesmo sem saber de onde ela vinha. Afinal de contas, desde quando ela ligara para Jacob e seus namoricos? Ele era apenas um moleque metido á lobo alfa que tinha relações com os vampiros sanguessugas e com a pequena bebê monstrinha Cullen...

_  
__**Há uma loba no armário  
Abra-o e deixe-a livre  
Há uma loba no seu armário  
Deixe-a sair para que possa respirar.**_

Leah era linda, podia ter quem quisesse. O único problema, é que naquele momento, a única pessoa que ela queria era o irritante Jacob Black. Ela necessitava dele ao seu lado, mesmo que por pouco tempo, já estava virando um vicio. _**  
**_  
_**Sentada em um bar encarando sua presa  
Ela está indo bem até agora, ela vai dar um jeito  
Criaturas noturnas não são muito prudentes  
A lua é minha professora e eu sou sua aluna.**_

Ela sentou-se, encarando a lua crescente sobre o céu estrelado de La Push. Provavelmente, Jacob nem ao menos se importava com ela. Apenas como uma colega do bando, afinal de contas, ele só tinha olhos para a pequena e irritante Nessie Cullen. Leah bufou.

_**Para localizar os homens solteiros tenho em mim um radar especial  
E o número dos bombeiros caso eu entre em apuros  
mais tarde.  
Não procuro por garotos bonitinhos ou filhinhos de papai, Eu só quero me divertir  
Ficar um bom tempo e me comportar muito mal nos braços de um homem.**_

Ouviu passos atrás de si, e quando se virou, surpreendeu-se rapidamente.

_**Há uma loba no armário  
Abra-o e deixe-a livre  
Há uma loba no seu armário  
Deixe-a sair para que possa respirar.**_

- O que faz aqui? – ela indagou irritada, não fitando Jacob nos olhos.

- Vim conversar.

- Deveria conversar com a sua Nessie sabia Black? Eu estou em ronda. – Leah retrucou erguendo-se, porém Jacob segurou firmemente em seu braço._**  
**_  
_**SOS, ela está disfarçada  
SOS, ela está disfarçada  
Há uma loba disfarçada  
Saindo  
Saindo  
Saindo.**_

- No momento eu não estou interessado...

- Ela é sua protegida Black, foi sua impressão, é parte da sua vida. – Leah retrucou a contra gosto, mas a força que ele segurava seu braço, fazendo-a fitá-lo começava a causar calafrios no corpo da morena.

- Ela pode ser minha impressão Leah, mas não é ela que eu quero... – Leah congelou.

_**SOS, ela está disfarçada  
SOS, ela está disfarçada  
Há uma loba disfarçada  
Saindo  
Saindo  
Saindo**_.

- Como assim Black? – indagou Leah assustada, vendo-o se aproximar de seu rosto.

- Tanto você quanto eu sabemos o que ambos queremos Leah... Então me faça um favor, calada. – ele sorriu, assim como ela, colando seus lábios.

_**Há uma loba no seu armário  
Deixe-a sair para que possa respirar.**_

**FIM**

**N/A: e ai peoples, o q acharam? *o* Legal? Uma bosta ao quadrado? XD comentem e me deixem feliz =DD to completamente apaixonada pelo casal Leah e Jacob, então daqui pra frente pretendo fazer muitas fics deles *o***

**Espero q tenham gostado... **

**Beijos...**

**Dêh Aluada Lupin Moseley Winchester =DD**

*******


End file.
